leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aatrox
}} Abilities , he stores it into his Blood Well, which can hold up to . The Blood Well depletes by 2% per second if Aatrox hasn't dealt or received damage in the last 5 seconds. |description2 = Aatrox gains bonus attack speed}} for every 1% in his Blood Well, up to a maximum of bonus attack speed}}. |description3 = Upon taking fatal damage, Aatrox enters and drains his Blood Well, healing himself over the next 3 seconds for up to 35% of the Blood Well's maximum capacity, plus its upon activation. |static = |targeting = Blood Well is both a self-targeted buff and a passive ability that triggers when Aatrox takes fatal damage. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * The maximum health Blood Well can restore is . ** This is equivalent to 135% of the Blood Well's content, but the heal is composed of a base value of 35% of the maximum pool, plus 1% per 1% of its current content. * The health restoration is affected by passive. * The color of changes to white when the revive is on cooldown. * and the passive of will take precedence over Blood Well. * Aatrox is cleansed of all debuffs when he enters stasis. ** Tether abilities however, such as , stay connected. |video = Aatrox IVideo }} Aatrox dashes to the target area after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies upon landing and enemies in the epicenter for 1 second. |leveling = |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = current health |targeting = Dark Flight is a ground-targeted dash that knocks up and damages in a circular area of effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the ability. |additional = * Dark Flight possesses a considerable overhead for a dash ability, able to traverse many walls that are otherwise much wider than the indicator suggests is possible to vault. * If Aatrox is afflicted with an airborne crowd control or forced into his stasis during the initial flight time, Dark Flight will fail and will not cause him to dash. ** Other forms of crowd control applied while the animation is in progress will be suspended until the animation finishes. * Dark Flight does not cancel other commands. Aatrox will immediately begin attacking after he lands. * With smartcast on, Dark Flight will be cast immediately and at 650-range if the cursor is beyond that. |video = Aatrox QVideo }} Aatrox applies a bonus on-hit effect every third basic attack: |description2 = Aatrox heals himself. The heal amount is tripled while Aatrox is .}} |description3 = Aatrox deals bonus physical damage.}} |leveling2 = | }} |leveling3 = |cooldown = 0.5 |cost = |Only applies when triggering Blood Price.}} |costtype = health |targeting = Blood Thirst/'Blood Price' is toggleable on-hit effect that triggers on every third basic attack. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Unlike most other on-hit physical damage, Blood Price's bonus damage does not apply life steal; this is a special case. The triggering attack will still apply life steal. ** Blood Thirst/Blood Price will miss if Aatrox is blinded. ** Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Blood Thirst/Blood Price. ** If Blood Thirst/Price is or , the effect will still apply, but the base damage will not. ** If Blood Thirst/Price is the effect and base damage will apply as normal. ** Attacks against structures will not increase the counter nor consume the empowered attack. |spellshield = Will not block Blood Price. |additional = * The attack counter between Blood Thirst and Blood Price is shared, meaning that toggling the ability with one empowered attack prepared will immediately allow use of the empowered attack of the other. * Toggling between Blood Thirst and Blood Price does not reset the attack timer. It will, however, cancel an empowered autoattack in its windup animation if it is toggled during that time. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activation for the purposes of effects such as Spellblade or . |video = Aatrox WVideo }} Aatrox unleashes two converging energy waves in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and them by 40%. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = current health |targeting = Blades of Torment is a pass-through skillshot that fires two energy beams that converge towards the targeted direction. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the damage and the slow. |additional = * Enemies may only be damaged by one projectile of Blades of Torment per cast. * Enemies with a very small hitbox (such as minions) can potentially avoid the damage and slow altogether if Aatrox uses the ability in their direction at point-blank range. |video = Aatrox EVideo |details = Has a width of 150 decreasing as it converges on its max range}} Aatrox draws in the blood of his foes, dealing magic damage to nearby enemy champions and filling his by 20% of its maximum value for each enemy hit. |description2 = Additionally, Aatrox gains and attack range for 12 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = / | }} |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Massacre is a point-blank area of effect that temporally increases Aatrox's attack speed and attack range. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the initial blast of damage. |additional = * Aatrox is still classified as a melee champion for the duration of Massacre. |video = Aatrox RVideo }} References cs:Aatrox de:Aatrox es:Aatrox fr:Aatrox pl:Aatrox pt-br:Aatrox ru:Aatrox zh:厄薩斯 Category:Released champion Category:2013 release Category:Season Three release Category:Knockup champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Slow champion Category:Health champion Category:Dash champion Category:Melee champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion